The last of the first flame
by EturnalVoid
Summary: The story takes place long before the dragonets were hatched, and two years after Oasis died. The last of an ancient dragon race, which was believed to have all been killed before the schorching, has been raised by scavengers for three long years of egg to present until the sky wings attack lead by Kestral herself,and young Void must find out the truth before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction please review**

**Chapter 1**

The dragon walked through the crowded streets of the scavenger den in which he lived. Although he was only three years old he was still three times the size of the scavengers. he walked on until he heard something coming from inside the house on the corner of the old square. "I'm telling you that dragon doesn't belong here he will only bring us suffering and pain", it was a male voice speaking. "Calm down, he belongs here just as much as the rest of us. We were all born and raised here and so was Void", this time it was a female who was talking. then the man started talking again, "listen Birtha, I don't care if that thing hatched here its a dragon and must be killed if we want to keep on living. I say that we kill it in its sleep that way it can't possibly kill any of us like what happened in the other villages".

"Now Marvin what gives you the right to blame that on Void, you know he is not responsible for that", said Birtha. after hearing that Void went back to the barn that has been his own sleeping area for his hole life and closed the door behind him so that he could be alone for a while to think. Void awoke too hear screaming coming from out side and a sent of fire. There was a sound like thunder in the sky, suddenly the doors of the barn flew open as a scavenger came running in only to be squashed under the foot of a tall dragon who now loomed in the doorway.

The dragon looked around the place and saw a small dragonet with black scales, pulsing red veins, crystal blue eyes, spikes running down his back, a blade on the end of his tail, and a dark blue ruby imbedded in his chest over his heart. " What's this? The scavengers holding another dragon, my queen will be mosst pleased with me."

"Who are you?" Voud asked. Suddenly Void feel sharp pain in his head then pas out after realizzing that the other dragon had slapped him with her tail.

**Sorry for the short chapter. please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 2**

Void was confused as to what just happened, one minute he saw his village being burned to the ground the next thing he knew he was a prisoner. Void woke as the sudden memory of the village burning and dragons swooping in from the clouds high above, and the sheer cries of the villagers as they were roasted alive. Void also remembered the other dragon saying something but he couldn't quite remember, more importantly he was always told that he was the only dragon alive. Suddenly a huge shadow past over him, it was a dragon much like the one from before but it wasn't her, he was saying something but it was to low and slow for Void to understand the only thing he got out of it was that he was at some place called the sky palace and that he was a prisoner before the dragon flew away.

Void looked all around him and saw that there was a dragon to his left was a light blue dragon of roughly the same size as himself. Void looked at the dragon for a while than decided to try to talk to it. "My name is Void what is yours?" the other dragon turned and looked at void before answering, this time Void was able to understand better but not entirely. "So your name is Chill?" the young dragon was a female that much was apparent. Chill spoke again and this time Void's brain was able to translate every word of it, "Are you hard of hearing, of course my name is chill, I'm an ice wing after all. So what clan are you from Void cause you don't like any dragon I've seen before."

Void was confused even more now, "Ice wing? Tribe? I seriously don't know what you are talking about, until the village was attacked I thought I was the only dragon alive." Chill looked at him as if he was joking but when she saw the confused and sad look on his face she knew was telling the truth. "Where are you from than and how did you get your name?"

"I was raised by scavengers, that's what I call them anyway, and that's where I got my name. Why do you have a problem with it?" Void responded. Chill started laughing softly then looked up to see Void glaring at her. "You mean to tell me you don't know anything about what's going on because you were raised by scavengers? Well I would have to say that you are a very strange dragonet." Void looked at her as if he was lost as to if he did something by not knowing anything about the other dragons. Chill was about to say something else but just than Void started pulling on the wire to, which was frozen after coming into contact with his body.

**Please review.**


End file.
